Dead is the New Alive
General Information "Dead Is The New Alive" is one of Emilie Autumn's songs from Opheliac, which also acted as a single from the album in DJ CDs and the Liar/Dead is the New Alive EP. ''A handful of remixes were done of the album by varying artists and the Manipulator Remix was performed live from 2006 to 2011. The song was discussed in length on Autumn's Opheliac Companion with her friend and audio engineer, Inkydust. The song is meant to be a parody on the goth culture and the obsession with death that has become prominent in a number of cultures. To be alive is to contemplate death; the only purpose in life is to die, essentially. The original version of the song was never performed live, however, the Manipulator Remix by Dope Stars, Inc. was performed at every Opheliac show and was a fan-favorite. The live performance of the song featured a fire performance from Captain Maggot, who performed fire hooping, and Contessa, who breathed and swallowed fire. Released Album: Opheliac *Track Number: 10 *Length: 5:04 *Released: September 1, 2006 Album: Liar/Dead is the New Alive EP *Track Number: 2 *Length: 5:04 *Released: November 2006 Album: Opheliac - The Deluxe Edition *Track Number: 10 *Length: 5:04 *Released: October 2009 Remixes Velvet Acid Christ Club Remix *By: Velvet Acid Christ *Albums: Liar/Dead is the New Alive EP *Length: 5:08 *Released: November 2006 Manipulator Remix *By: Dope Stars Inc. *Albums: Liar/Dead is the New Alive EP and the Dead is the New Alive DJ Single *Length: 5:11 *Released: November 2006 Lyrics Dead is the new alive Despair’s the new survival A pointless point of view Give in, give in, give in, give in You play the game You never win Dead is the new alive Life’s only living rival A casket built for two Give in, give in, give in, give in You play the game You never win So take me now or take me never I won’t wait You’re already late So say goodbye or say forever Choose your fate How else can we survive? Dead is the new alive Dead is the new alive A gothic play revival The last act of the show Give in, give in, give in, give in You play the game You never win So take me now or take me never I won’t wait You’re already late So say goodbye or say forever Choose your fate How else can we survive? Dead is the new alive What is a day without a blessed night? And what is peace without a blessed fight? What is a day without a blessed night? And what is peace without a blessed, blessed, blessed fight? A quick taste of the poison, a quick twist of the knife When the obsession with death The obsession with death becomes a way of life A quick taste of the poison, a quick twist of the knife When the obsession with death The obsession with death becomes a way of life Alive, alive alive Oh oh oh oh oh Alive, alive, alive Oh oh oh oh oh Alive, alive, alive Oh oh oh oh oh Alive, alive, alive Oh oh oh oh oh Dead is the new alive Alive, alive alive Dead is the new alive Alive, alive alive Alive Dead is the new alive Alive Dead is the new alive Dead is the new alive Dead is the new alive Dead is the new alive Dead is the new alive Dead is the new alive Dead is the new alive Dead is the new alive (Dead is the new alive) Sheet Music ''(unavailable)